Kiss me on the Mouth (and set me free)
by marururu
Summary: Una fiesta. John Watson busca lo que nunca tuvo que haber dejado ir. Un beso. Una liberación. Johnlock/Teenlock/au


Entró a ese lugar en el que nunca había estado el cual estaba repleto, lleno de gente con caras que conocía de la universidad, otras desde la secundaria, y otras... de la vida. Pero solo estaba buscando una y justamente a esa no la encontraba. A lo lejos y entre la música que sonaba a un volumen alto dentro de la casa llena de luces rojas, violetas, moradas, celestes y azules podía escuchar a gente pronunciando su nombre, haciendo gestos con la mano para saludarlo y para que se acercara a ellos a decir "hola", varias personas, menos a una. Solo hacía un pequeño contacto visual y un movimiento de cabeza para indicar que los había visto.

Sus amigos lo iban a odiar por dejarlos plantados, pero necesitaba hacer esto.

 _"¿Dónde miérda estás, Sherlock?,"_ pensaba John.

Había muchas posibilidades partiendo por el que no estuviese allí, pero él mismo le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que si estaría, así que solo debía pensar un poco más. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿En el baño quizás? ¿En una de las habitaciones? ¿En el balcón? Tal vez se había ido antes... pero nadie se va de una fiesta de fin de semestre tan temprano; ¿quién se va temprano cuando la diversión a penas comienza? En realidad esa era una mala pregunta ya que Sherlock podría haberlo hecho sin ningún problema.

Iba a llamarlo.

John desbloqueó su celular, buscó entre sus contactos y apretó el contacto. Para su desgracia lo hizo en un mal momento ya que justo en ese instante la canción que estaba sonando llegaba a su (tercer) pick en el cual toda la gente empezó a bailar y a gritar disfrutando la canción. Se quedó con el celular pegado a su oreja sin resultado alguno. Era inútil, pensó, con lo cual decidió quedarse ahí en una esquina mientras la multitud bailaba.

Tomó un vaso rojo mientras mezclaba alcohol con una bebida de fantasia.

Ya no quería pensar. Se tomó la cabeza entre sus dos manos despeinándose en el curso en el que hacía la acción para luego pasar sus manos por su cara frotándose los ojos mientras que lograba dejar salir de su cuerpo un suspiro largo y cansado. Definitivamente si no lo encontraba se iba a volver loco.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas, lo vio. Sherlock estaba entre un grupo que parecían ser sus compañeros de una clase con un nombre que ya no recordaba en ese momento, entre los cuales reconocía a Mike, Greg, Molly y a Mary.

" _¿Qué hace Mary aquí?_ ," pensó John, para luego dejar que ese pensamiento se disolviera a causa de lo que veían sus ojos. Sherlock estaba bailando y se veía jodidamente tierno, emocionado y feliz. Por alguna razón los pasos de baile demostraban que estaba disfrutando de la música como no sabía que podía hacerlo, como nunca lo había visto, menos al ritmo de una canción como Only Girl de ¿Rihanna, verdad?; estaba claro que John no sabía para nada de ese tipo de música y tampoco se esperaba que Sherlock lo hiciera, pero lo hacía, y ahí estaba disfrutándola como si el mundo se acabara al amanecer.

Quizó acercarse pero decidió observarlo un poco más, hasta que no aguantó. Otra canción había empezado a sonar cuando decidió dejar de apoyarse en la muralla de la cocina para salir en busca de hombre que le quitaba el sueño hace ya algunos meses, aunque a él le costara admitirlo.

 _I can be the subject of your dreams_  
 _A sickening desire_

Encontraba divertido al principio ver como Sherlock se sabía esta canción también, para después mirarlo de nuevo encontrándolo además atractivo y ridículamente apuesto. ¿Cómo es que alguien se podía ver tan bien solo vestido con jeans oscuros y una poleta blanca? Desde la distancia podía ver como algunos de sus rulos, más bien humedos por el sudor, se pegaban a su frente y a su cuello.

Tragó saliva.

Este era el momento, pensaba mientras se abría paso entre la multitud. Alguien había chocado con él y sin querer había derramado parte de su trago en la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba; en otras circumstancias le habría dado importancia, pero ahora tenía otro asunto del cual ocuparse.

Levantó la vista para ubicarse y se dio cuenta que lo había perdido de vista. Lo había perdido, de nuevo. Quizá lo había visto de lejos y se escondió. Ante tal pensamiento el corazón de John se encogió.

"No otra vez," pensaba mientras sintió como unos brazos delgados y una presencia más alta que él lo rodeaba por la cintura, una presencia que a su vez ponía su cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro y le susurraba algo que no alcanzó a entender al oído.

 _Don't you wanna see a man up close?_

 _A phoenix in the fire_

John sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir cada vez más fuerte, podría jurar que toda la gente en esa casa era capaz de escucharlo, y que hasta aquellos que estaban drogados podían oír con claridad todos los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente con cada bombeo de sangre. Su respiración se entrecortaba. Estaba nervioso. ¿ _Qué voy a decir_?

Tenía que verlo a los ojos, por lo que empezó a girarse sin que el otro hombre quitara sus brazos de su cuerpo. Ahí estaba Sherlock, frente a él, mirándolo con la intensidad de siempre pero con algo más en esos ojos que combinaban con los colores que inundaban el ambiente y que lo transportaban a mundos que ni él mismo creía posibles.

 _Kiss me on the mouth_

Sus labios chocaron con intensidad mientras la música sonaba alrededor de ellos.

 _and set me free_

John sintió el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del más alto, sintió como lo envolvía y lo devolvía al lugar al que siempre iba a pertenecer.

Sherlock rompió el beso para alejarse del hombre más pequeño para así verlo directo a los ojos. John estaría mintiendo si dijiera que eso no era lo más aterrador que había vivido esa noche.

-¿Me andabas buscando?,- preguntó Sherlock con una sonrisa coqueta.

John ni siquiera pudo respnder a esa pregunta, por lo que lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro y empezó a besarlo con más pasión que antes. Notaba como los labios de Sherlock formaron una sonrisa para luego desaparecer y transformarse en algo más.

-¿Me extrañaste?- susuró John al momento en el que sus labios se tocaban. Luego de un momento al fin se atrevió a decir lo que venía a decir un primer momento. -Nunca más volverá a pasar.

Era algo difícil de creer para el resto de la gente, pero Sherlock lo hizo. Lo perdonó y selló su promesa con otro beso, más dulce, más tierno, para dar paso a uno que demostraba lo difícil que habían sido estos meses sin él. Un borrón y cuenta nueva.

 _But please don't bite._

La música y su ritmo los envolvía a ambos mientras desaparecían entre la multitud que les daba la privacidad necesaria para desatar lo que llevaban dentro y así liberarlos de las ataduras que no los dejaban ser felices. En realidad era un nuevo comienzo en este camino, pero al menos John sabía que ahora estaría acompañado por siempre de Sherlock.

 _So, kiss me on the mouth and set me free_  
 _  
but please don't bite_

Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá y espero que les haya gustado este pequeño singfic ❤

Bueno, esta pequeña historia nació porque estaba muy pegada con la canción Bite de Troye Sivan, y bueno, para mí todas sus canciones son como un pequeño /teenlock/johnlock, así que mientras escuchaba la canción dije porqué no escribir algo y pues aquí estamos jajaja 3 La canción es muuuuy buena y la recomiendo, al igual que el disco de Troye.

Cualquier comentario, critica, muestra de cariño, odio o sugerencia serán super bien recibidas.

Once again, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en otra historia! ❤


End file.
